muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
40 Years of Sunny Days
and Ernie: Banana in Ear]] ": Bread, Milk, Butter]] Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days is a Sesame Street DVD set released on November 10, 2009, to celebrate the show's 40th Anniversary. Guest stars featured in clips on the set include: Madeline Kahn, James Taylor, Patti Labelle, Batman, Lena Horne, Happy Days' Fonzie, [[Star Wars|the Star Wars droids]], Mister Rogers, Diana Ross, Pee-wee Herman, Feist, Smokey Robinson, Destiny's Child, and Robert De Niro, in addition to the various celebrities who appear in "Put Down the Duckie" and "Sing". Each disc begins with a TV Montage introduced by Count von Count and featuring one clip from each of the 40 seasons (all of which are presented within the main program). Each five-year period begins with a look through a scrapbook representing the time periods, and many clips begin with behind-the-scenes photos related to the clip (with the first few seconds of audio heard over the picture). The set also comes with a commemorative booklet, a shortened 24-page version of Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street. Early copies were hardcover, but when distribution switched from Genius Products to Warner Home Video the booklet was changed to paperback. Disc 1: Seasons 1-20 A * denotes that part of that clip was also featured in the "TV Montages" in this set. Season 1 :* "Sesame Street Open" (including Gordon's opening line from Episode 0001) :* "Henson #1 Song" * :* "Rubber Duckie" :* "I Love Trash" :* Batman Around/Up/Through :* "If I Knew You Were Coming" :* "Bein' Green" Season 2 :* Bert & Ernie: Banana in Ear (part 1 only)* :* "Henson Queen of Six" :* "Mad Song" :* Sorting Song with Cookie Monster Season 3 :* Mad Painter #5 :* "Bienvenido Song" :* "Lady Bug Picnic" * Season 4 :* Herry & John-John Count * :* Talking Loud / Talking Soft :* Remembering Bread, Milk, Butter :* Kermit News: Sleeping Beauty (Prince Charming falls asleep) :* Bert & Ernie: Bert's Bust Season 5 :* "Fat Cat" :* O-Orange Man :* Lena Horne: "How Do You Do?" * :* "Doin' the Pigeon" Season 6 :* Super Grover: Exit :* Typewriter: N-Nose * :* Invisible Ice Cream Season 7 :* "Pinball Animation #7" * Season 8 :* "The People in Your Neighborhood" -- Elevator Operator and Pharmacist * Season 9 :* Fonzie on/off/on :* Clips From Hawaii (Snuffy lands on the island, Mr. Hooper surfs) :* I-Beam * Season 10 :* Telly Plugs in (Telly's first appearance) * Season 11 :* Star Wars: "One You Go Beep" * :* Kermit News: Foot Snuggies (with Dr. Nobel Price) :* Geometry of Circles #1 "Circle with Flower" (with music by Philip Glass) :* Monsterpiece Theater: Me Claudius :* Martians: Radio :* "Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco" Season 12 :* "Hello Hello Hello Song" (from Episode 1530) :* Dancing Dog Imagines :* Two-Headed Monster: Telephone * :* Bring Your Own Can Night (with Oscar the Grouch, Bruno the Trashman, and cast) :* Mister Rogers Returns Season 13 :* Making Crayons :* Diana Ross: "Believe in Yourself" :* Bert & Ernie: Fish Call Quiet/Loud * :* Madeline Kahn: "Friendship Song" (from Episode 1576) Season 14 :* "Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" :* James Taylor: "Jellyman Kelly" * :* Bert & Ernie: Snowman :* "We All Sing the Same Song" Season 15 :* Teeny Little Super Guy: School :* Just Because (Big Bird comes to terms with Mr. Hooper's death) * Season 16 :* "Peanut Butter Factory Song" :* Smokey Robinson: "U Really Got a Hold on Me" * Season 17 :* Elmo's Make Believe Trip (the performance that Kevin Clash notes is the moment when he "found his voice" as Elmo) :* "Batty Bat Song" :* Snuffy Is Seen * Season 18 :* "Put Down the Duckie" (celebrity version) * :* "Sing Your Synonyms" Season 19 :* Pee-wee Herman's Alphabet :* Maria and Luis Get Married :* "African Alphabet" * Season 20 :* OOOO-Klahoma! :* Meet the Baby (Gabriela is born) * Disc 1 Bonus Features * "Behind the Street" featurettes, which play when clicking the "enter" button when the Sesame Street logo appears on-screen, or can all be viewed all together by selecting "Play All". ** An interview with Jon Stone on research and curriculum, and the barriers the show broke. ** An interview with legendary puppeteer Caroll Spinney on Oscar the Grouch. ** Behind-the-Scenes footage on Dr. Nobel Price. ** Behind-the-Scenes rehearsal footage on "The Hello Hello Hello Song", "Two-Headed Monster: Telephone", "Bring Your Own Can Night", "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree", "Friendship Song", and "Bert and Ernie: Snowman". ** An interview with Kevin Clash on the creation of Elmo. * Easter Egg: One minute panning shot of the Street set from Big Bird's nest to the Fix-It Shop. * Fan Favorite Clip - Bert and Ernie: String Tied * TV Montage * On-screen pop-up facts * DVD Rom Feature: 189 pages of 40 years of credits in PDF format. Disc 2: Seasons 21-40 Season 21 :* Monsterpiece Theater: King and I * :* AlphaQuest: Letter R :* "Monster in the Mirror" :* "Elmo's Song" :* Grover's Restaurant: Most Important Meal Season 22 :* Cecille the Ball: "I'm Gonna Get to You" * Season 23 :* Does Air Move Things? :* "What's the Name of That Song?" * Season 24 :* Ooh What a Fabulous Party * Season 25 :* Marilyn Horne: "C Is for Cookie" * Season 26 :* Arrested Development: "Pride" :* Dance Theater of Harlem: Five Birds :* Luxo Jr.: Front/Back * :* "My Name Is Zoe" :* "B Is for Bubble" Season 27 :* The Spin Doctors: "Two Princes" * Season 28 :* Fay Family: To Market * Season 29 :* Tony Bennett: "Slimey to the Moon" * :* "Count Me In" Season 30 :* Patti LaBelle: "Gospel Alphabet" * Season 31 :* The Goo Goo Dolls: "Pride" * :* Celebrity "Sing" Season 32 :* Robert De Niro: The Actor Prepares :* My Nest, My Home * :* Elmo's World Games: Mr. Noodle (includes "Elmo's World" opening) Season 33 :* "Bird on Me" :* Destiny's Child: "A New Way to Walk" * :* Fire on the Street Season 34 :* "ABC Hip Hop" * Season 35 :* TJ: "Me and My Chair" Song * :* Elmo's World: Lord of the Feet :* Six Feet Under Season 36 :* Alicia Keys: "Dancin'" * :* "A Cookie is a Sometime Food" Season 37 :* Abby's Arrival * :* Matt Lauer Interviews Cookie Monster :* Law & Order Special Letters Unit Season 38 :* Can't Say the Alphabet Enough * :* I Love Every Part of You Season 39 :* Feist: "1234" * :* The Golden Triangle of Destiny (giant boulder and laundromat trap sequences) :* David Beckham: Persistent :* Plain White T's :* Neil Patrick Harris: The Shoe Fairy :* Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Penguin Season 40 :* "Guess the Seasons Song" :* D-Dance * Disc 2 Bonus features * Behind the Street featurette, including: ** Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and Jason Weber talk about the creation of Abby Cadabby. ** Behind-the-scenes rehearsal footage of "Guess The Seasons" and "D-Dance". ** Green screen passes of Elmo and other characters, for "Lord of the Feet" and "D-Dance". * Bonus Behind-the-Street featurette, including: ** Production meeting discussion and rehearsal for Episode 1570, featuring Oscar and Othmar the Grouch. ** Interviews with Roscoe Orman and Jim Henson. * An on-screen pop-up feature with facts about Sesame Street. * Sneak Peek: Abby's Flying Fairy School -- "Cinderella" episode * TV Montage * Easter Egg: Four and a half minute high speed montage of building the Sesame Street set. * Link to sesamestreet.org/moresunnydays online DVD bonus. * DVD-ROM: 189 pages of credits of 40 seasons of Sesame Street in PDF format. Vote Genius Entertainment partnered with Amazon.com to allow fans to vote for one moment from a list of 10 clips to appear on the release. Voting was open from April 1st to April 28, 2009. The winning clip, with 27% of the vote, was "Bert and Ernie String Tied." The nominees and results were as follows: * "Alligator King" (10%) * "Bert and Ernie String Tied" (27%) * "King of Eight" (5%) * "Henson Ball" (3%) * "Martian Beauty" (1%) * "What's the Name of that Song" (9%) * "I Just Adore Four" (1%) * "Pinball Machine 12" (24%) * "Caribbean Amphibian" (10%) * "Elmo's Debut" (6%) Edits * "Kermit News: Sleeping Beauty" is presented with the late-1980s title card instead of the original. * Herry's closing line, "Right!", in "Herry and John-John Count." * Smart Tina's line "Do it, Roosevelt!", at the end of "Talking Loud/ Talking Soft." * Lefty the Salesman's line "I didn't see nothing" at the end of "Invisible Ice Cream." * The Martian sketch is edited at the end to omit them going extra crazy with their dancing and chanting "happy happy, boing boing!", etc. * The last 10 seconds of "Me Lost Me Cookie." * The opening wide shot in "Put Down the Duckie." Notes * Caroll Spinney wears a t-shirt with the Muppet Show logo on the back during behind-the-scenes footage of rehearsal of the "Hello Hello Hello Song" which is blurred out for the DVD release. * Frank Oz is wearing a headband with his Muppet Show characters on it in behind-the-scenes footage of the snowman sketch. The images have been blurred out for this presentation. * Caroll Spinney wears a Mickey Mouse t-shirt while rehearsing scenes from Episode 1576 which has been blurred out for the DVD release. *A parody of the Birth of Venus from the Kermitage Collection can be seen on a wall in the bonus feature on the making of Abby Cadabby. The painting was blurred out for the DVD release. *The celebrity version of "Put Down the Duckie" is listed as a season 18 segment. Although the song did debut in season 18, the celebrity version debuted later. *In December 2010, Amazon.com released an online exclusive version of the set with a bonus disc containing episode 4228. *The behind-the-scenes footage was later released in The iTunes Store as a full, half-hour segment with new pop-up facts. The behind-the scenes of "The Friendship Song" was also later included on Old School: Volume 3. *The back cover of the DVD case for Disc 1 mentions Caroll Spinney performing Bruno the Trashman, who is incorrectly identified as "Biff." Other releases DVD-40yearsBonusDisc.jpg| 2010 Warner Home Video International releases Image:DVD-40years.png | 2010 Abbey Home Media Group Sesamestreet40yearsofsunnydaysaustraliandvd.jpg| 2010 Madman Entertainment Special edition Sesamestreet40yearsofsunnydaysstandardeditiondvd.jpg| 2010 Madman Entertainment Standard edition Promotions Tworld22.jpg|2010 T-World's Artist Collaboration with Sesame Street See also * Sesame Street: 40th Anniversary External links *Muppet Central review *Valley Courrier review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video